Absorbent garments can be configured in many different forms. For example, absorbent garments can be configured as a pant-type, pull-on garment, or as a diaper-type product that is drawn up between the legs and fastened about the waist with various fastening systems. Typically, such absorbent garments are configured with a chassis that fits around the body of the user. In some garments, the chassis includes one or more body panels that are formed from at least two layers of material, with one or more elastic elements disposed between the layers. Typically, one or more of the chassis layers is covered with a coating of adhesive that secures the layers and elastic element(s) in a laminate structure. In other garments, the elastic elements are strand coated with an adhesive and disposed between the layers of material. In some instances, the adhesive coverage can lead to a chassis that is relatively of and lacking in softness in certain areas, or that lacks requisite strength properties or manufacturing efficiencies in other areas of the garment.